Some users of electronic messaging systems, such as email messaging systems, experience inconvenience and aggravation due to overuse, or inappropriate use, by other users of a “reply-to-all” function provided by many such messaging systems. Overuse and inappropriate use by some users of the reply-to-all function can result in other users receiving unwanted messages or an undesirably large number of messages, requiring the recipients to expend time and resources to store the messages, read the messages and delete the messages.